pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Hoedown
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall | airdate = October 2, 2013 October 28, 2013 February 26, 2014 March 5, 2014 March 12, 2014 March 17, 2014 April 23, 2014 October 17, 2014 September 23, 2015 February 19, 2016 June 8, 2019 | overall = 27 | writer = Sheila Dinsmore | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Goodway" | next = "Pups Save Alex"}} "Pups Save a Hoedown" is the first segment of the 15th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol are having a great time at the Adventure Bay Hoedown, but trouble starts to brew when Farmer Al's cows get spooked out and are on the loose in Adventure Bay. Can the PAW Patrol get the cows back to safety before they stampede into the hoedown? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al (first appearance) *Adventure Bay residents *Precious' owner *Precious' owner's mother *Precious' owner's father *The train engineer *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Bessie *Edwena *Bernie *Gertie *Gussy The episode begins at the start of a hoedown in Adventure Bay. Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol are excited that Mayor Goodway and the rest of the citizens have put on a hoedown; Marshall was so excited that he did a tail spin, the result being Skye and Chickaletta taking shelter in a barrel of corn. Marshall bumps into the barrels and spins them around, until Skye and Chickaletta eventually knock into each other. Meanwhile, at the train station, Farmer Al arrives with his five cows for a pit-stop. However, when the engineer blows the train whistle, it spooks all the cows out of their stall in the boxcar, and they run away in different directions. Farmer Al calls Ryder for help. With the hoedown interrupted, Ryder musters the PAW Patrol and deploys Chase to herd the cows and Skye as the eyes in the sky, while the rest return to the hoedown on stand-by. Ryder and Chase arrive at the train station to see one cow running around, and Chase manages to herd it back into the train car. Skye has spotted two cows down a street causing traffic problems, and stampeding to Farmer Yumi's farm. As soon as Chase and Ryder arrive at the farm, the two cows split up. Chase goes after one while Ryder gets the other. As soon as they capture the cows, they report it to Al. Skye, flying over the beach, has spotted a cow heading to a row boat. The cow boards the boat and drifts out to sea. Skye reports this and Ryder calls Zuma. At the hoedown, while Zuma and Rubble were playing horseshoes, Zuma gets the call to go to the bay. Zuma, in his hovercraft, manages to grab the boat with his buoy and herd it to the train station. While Chase takes his cows to the train station, Skye spots the last one at Mr. Porter's grocery. Ryder herds the last cow out, all the while they take a detour, parading through the hoedown, and into the train station just in time for the train to leave. They end with Ryder and the pups enjoying the rest of the hoedown. *Keep a lookout for the cows that escaped. *Herd the cows to safety. *Recover the cow on the boat in the bay. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Marshall and chase on the case.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Canada.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Dive in and Roll Out DVD.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Dive in and Roll Out'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Russia.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|Маршалл и Чейз спешат на помощь! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Sauvetage express DVD.jpg|link=Sauvetage express (DVD)|''Sauvetage express'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują króliki DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują króliki|''Pieski ratują króliki'' Ryhmä Hau Tyhjä uima-allas & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=The Empty Swimming Pool|''Tyhjä uima-allas'' PAW Patrol Chase Collection DVD.jpg|link=Chase Collection|''Chase Collection'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall und Chase lösen den Fall!'' (Toggolino) 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功3 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功3|汪汪隊立大功3 Psići u ophodnji Sezona 1 DVD 5 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 5|''Sezona 1 DVD 5'' パウ・パトロール チェイスのサプライズバースデー！ DVD.jpg|link=チェイスのサプライズバースデー！|チェイスのサプライズバースデー！ Category:Partially Protected Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Hoedown's Pages Category:Farmer Al calls the PAW Patrol Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S1) Category:Farmer Al needs rescuing Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Sheila Dinsmore Category:2013 Episodes Category:Debut of a recurring character